1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved hand operated paper punch characterized by the fact that the parts thereof are preferably of a moldable material and are so assembled and held in assembled position that they may readily be disassembled for repair, to relieve jamming, and for other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand operated paper punches of this general type have been used commercially for many years. However, such machines have generally been made of metal and their assembly and disassembly require use of tools and mechanical skill. The simplicity of construction and operation of the present invention and the ease and rapidity with which the punch may be assembled and disassembled distinguishes over prior punches of this general type.